princess rosemarie mazur
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose is a princess of the shapeshifters.but every thing changes when she saves lissa from some strigoi. will she fall for dimitri or adrain? wait why am i asking you its my story duh. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey story I did when I was bored I also have others stories about rose being a shifter because they are they story I love to right but they are all different.**

Hi I am princesses Rosemarie Mazur and my mother and father are the king and queen of the shifters, yes I know what you are thinking and yes I am a shifter a panther shifter to be exact. All shifters have a certain carnivore predator that they can turn into, some big cats, some wolves, some bear and even some alligators. We are fearless, violent but we're also very kind creatures. Also we are not created by a shifter bitting a human we are born like this, we have amazing strength one that can match a 500,000 year old strigoi, we are even faster than them and have better senses making us the perfect strigoi hunters. Just them my brothers voice interrupted my thinking.

"hey rose I was thinking can we practise our elements later" he said. Oh I forgot we shifter can control an element like moroi but the royal family can control them all.

"sure but I'm going into town to hunt first" I said." And no you can't come" I added. He looked said for minute but them brightened up I knew that he was going to see he's new girlfriend.

"ok see ya" he said walking into the house.

I really want to think about what is going to happen in my future.

I ran over to the woods that surrounded the estate/mansions and yes I said mansions not mansion.

I was about to change into my beautiful black panther self when I felt a extreme amount of pain in the back of my neck, then I was sent into unconsciousness.

Chapter 2

I awoke strapped to a chair with a pretty girl with blonde hair staring at me.

"what the fuck" I said.

One strigoi came over to me, I then realised that there was 20 strigoi looking at me, uh I know I'm smoking hit but please they are soul less monster but one did look hot.

"shut up dhampir, If we didn't need you alive so that they princess here can kill you once she is awakened I wouldn't have suck you dry" he said gesturing to the bond moroi girl with green eye's. wait green eye's dragomir eye's so this was princess valissa dragomir.

"don't you tell me to do anything, also I am not a dhampir" I screamed scaring them. Ok give me some credit I was so fucking scary.

"what" the strigoi said scared

"you heard me you fuckwit I am not a dhampir and you better watch out when my father hears about this" I screamed again pissed pf. The strigoi had advanced on me and where no longer afraid. Shit.

"well girly I don't believe you, and what can your petty father against 20 strigoi" he said. I smiled my cocky smile and said " well you may have heard that my father Abe Mazur can do a lot to you" I said, they where all shocked at that.

"so your Rosemarie Mazur well you are as beautiful as they say you are" he said.

"IT'S ROSE"I screamed. I looked over at the girl and knew I had to get her out of here.

"I don't care considering you won't be here for very long, there is no point sucking your blood because that will make us die, so we will just kill you' he said t me and then looked at his men " kill her" he said. Obviously they had never seen or heard of what a shifter can do. As they can up to me I broke free from the cuffs and transformed, I was at first pain full put faded. The best thing was that my cloths just disappear and reaper when I change back. I lugged and killed ten with my teeth, five with fire and the rest ran off, I killed that bitch.

I changed back and ran over to the frightened girl " shhh its ok no one can hurt you." I said.

"thankyou" she said. As we walked out the door.

"that's ok my names rose" I said.

"lissa" she said as we walked out onto a large patio.

"pleased to meet ya" I said.

"you -" she said put I cut her of

"shhh I heard something" I say.

I changed into my panther form and looked around to see a large very, very smoking hot Russian guardian. Dimitri Belkovi . yeah I knew stuff, some shifter have extra ability's, I have two I can control the weather to.

"hurt the princess and I hurt you" he said.

**Dun dun dun well there you have it the first two chapters.**

**-Russian-vodka**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know a pretty crappy ending but I will work on that and also sorry if there are spelling mistakes but don't judge because I'm sue you make them to.**

**Declaimer: I do not own vampire academy or its characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Previously on princess Rosemarie Mazur _

"_Hurt her and I hurt you" he said._

I knew he was a guardian and for that reason I didn't change back, I just stood more protectively over the girl and growled at the dhampir. Even thought I am a shape shifter I still have the same animal dislike of dhampir's and like of moroi.

"Did you not hear what I said" he shouted.

My growl jut rose further in my throat.

"Fine you pest you will not move from the princess I will hurt you" he said. I froze what the, I just saved that girl and he wants to kill me. Oh no he ant killing this princess, just as well my dad wanted me to learn how to fight and boy was this dhampir in for it bad.

As he ran up to me to grab my throat I managed to move so that he didn't grab my neck but even with my speed I couldn't escape him. He was the best guardian I had ever seen, but those I watched from a distance.

He ended up grabbing my shoulder and throwing me into a large boulder making it crack into two. It hurt like a bitch

"Rose" lissa screamed running over to me but stopped when I stood up shaking my head to num the pain.

"What the fuck" one of the guardians that just arrived said.

All the guardians where in shock that I survived the throw, broke a boulder into two and walked away with only a shoulder pain. Obviously they didn't know I was a shape shifter and a power full one two.

I growled at Dimitri for smashed me into the boulder and had the fun of watching him step away in fear for me. But one of the female guardians step forward and was about to attack me but I used the element that I was gifted in to set the ground on fire. When I was out of here I had to call my twin brother Eddie.

To say they were shocked was an understatement, their faces was so fricking funny I started laughing which came out as a purr cross growl in my panther form. I didn't like the dhampir's but that didn't mean I can treat them like shit. I quickly took away the fire.

"Um I think that the cat Belkovi warned us was in the area in not a cat" the female dhampir said "it looks like we found ourselves a shape shifter" she said again. All the guardians except Dimitri all gasped.

They started talking a must themselves thinking I couldn't hear them; they were discussing whether to let me live or let me go. I growled not wanting them to keep attacking as if I wasn't here. I had to get home soon or daddy with send the entire royal army, they are the most loyal and best shifters in the world. The guardians may think that we have very few numbers but they are wrong, most shifters pose as guardians that protect the moroi, and the moroi always know what they are but promise to never tell a soul.

"Will someone shut him up" a really ugly looking guardians said. How the fuck dare he I am not a boy. I growled louder than I ever had and boy was that guardian pissing his pants, it was too much I had to laugh again and this time lissa did to, the guardians where looking at us as if we where dumb because we where both on the ground laughing.

"Princess what is so funny" the female said again with a guardian mask on.

"Well Alberta rose is not a boy" lissa said "also guardian alto nearly just had an accident" she said. I looked over to her and thought omg what is wrong with saying 'that ass over there nearly shit his pants'

I looked to the guardian and thought that I might as well change back to speak to them.

"Well this has been lovely but I really need to get back home" I said to the shocked guardians.

"yyyou aaaare tttthe shifter's daughter" one guardian said.

I looked at him and smelt the air, the guardian next to him was a shifter and by the smell he was a polar bear shifter. I nodded to him and looked into his face more and realized that he is in my dad's guard. His name Mikhail Turner. He worked in court to gather info on strigoi attacks that came close to the palace. I gave him a nod and he just nodded back to show him loyalty to my papa.

"Yep so if you want to live leave now" I said.

"Princess back away from the shifter princess she has been classified as a threat" the Dimitri dude said.

"I don't think so guardians Belkovi rose just saved my life from strigoi" she said.

"I don't care if she gave you a kidney back away from her now" he growled at her. Lissa was so frightened from his tone she did as he said and went to stand behind the jackass guardian.

"As I said I'm leaving now" I said with at tone even a strigoi couldn't pull off.

Many guardians backed away but Dimitri didn't what the heck before he was scared. Huh must have just been shock.

"I you know what is good for you you will let my sister leave" my twin bro Eddie said walking out of the trees. Wow he was getting good, I didn't even smell or hear him and the royal army. So there including him were 30 well trained shape shifters.

Some of the guardians gasped when they recognised some of them from when they go under cover as guardians.

"I can't believe this we have traitors in we have traitors in our society: the jackass said.

"Well as I said this has been the best chat I had since half an hour ago but I really must leave o\you dhampir's" I said turning my head.

"And have you ever wondered why animals stay away from you?" I asked. No one replayed so I said. "Well it's because you really stink. All the shape shifters laughed ad Mikhail got a lot of glances when he laughet. He had to think fast so he said "come one its funny when have you never got an animal's opion "he said. Go Mikhail you da man.

I turned to leave with my people but an arm stopped me. I looked straight into Dimitri's eyes and saw only hate. "You are not going anywhere" he said. But before I could say anything all the guardians attacked me except Mikhail of course. I was one of the best fighter's but even I cannot win a fight outnumbered.

The royal army quickly changed at the same time me, Mikhail and my bro did. There was a mixture of different animals, Mikhail as a polar bear, me panther, Eddie wolf and with the guard there was a mix of, lions, tigers, brown bears, Antarctic wolves and normal wolves. Being shape shifter we are about three times bigger than the size of that animal.

I threw Dimitri off me and ran to kill him when I a gunshot doing off. That was the last thing I heard before I was taken by the darkness.

**There is chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. If anyone can help me with the next chapter for ideas I will be very happy.**

**Bye for now**

**-tam ox**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey readers I hope you like the story so far. I know I have to work on my grammar and spelling but just cut me some slack. rated M for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any of the characters sadly.**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

I woke in a dark room, but with my awesome vision I could see everything.

"what the fuck?" I yelled. No one answered me but that didn't keep me from trying.

"what do you want from me?" I yelled at the grey door. Still no answer, I went back to the bed and laid down hoping to sleep but the ugly grey door opened about twelve guardians. Huh easy, I know I sound cocky ,I have been captured how could I possibly take twelve fully trained guardians. Hah I was only captured because that dimitri guy shot me in the head with a real bullet. That guy didn't even know that my kind can heal from anything and only can be killed by cutting our head off.

"what do you want from me?" I repeated again in a very unhappy tone.

"well well it looks like our little pet has awaken" that stan doosh said.

"say that again and I can guaranty you a very slow and very painful death" I said in a frighting, like piss your pants frighting way voice and gave him a death glare half evil smile. It worked he shut up and went to the back of the guardians.

"that is enough" dimitri growled. He growled at me how dare he, he may be a damn Russian god but that dosen't mean he can talk shit to me and get away with it.

"who the fuck do you think you are? " I said.

"I'm guardian dimitri Belkovi and you will treat us with respect, remember you are our prisioner" he said. I was about to say something but Alberta bet me to it.

"prisioner is a harsh word think of it as a vacation but you have to tell us thing out you and your kind" she said politely. " and by the way I'm guardian petrov" she added.

"yeah I already no Alberta" I said.

"how do you know my name already?" she asked me curiously.

"oh I know everything and I mean latterly." I said.

"yeah sure" dimitri said.

"oh really dimka I know all about you, how your family lives in Russia, you have three sisters Victoria, Karoline , Sonya. Your sister Karoline has a son called Paul and they live with you mother olena and your grandmother yeva. " I said. And to say he was shocked was an understatement. Well that's what you get when you met a shape shifter with the gift of knowledge.

"how did you know all that, I have never told anyone about Paul." He said still shocked.

"let's just say I'm way too smart for my own good" I said.

"wait if you can know things that others don't do you know thing like what goes on at guardian headquarters and where strigoi are located." Alberta said.

"duh" I said god how think are these people.

"well that could come in handy" one of the guardian said.

"If you think you are going to keep me here for information about my kingdom you seriously have a stick so far shoved up your ass that it affects your brain" I said a little too bitchy but I didn't care.

"that is enough, you will stay here until we have gathered all the info about your king we need for the queen, it is your choice wether you stay as a guest or prisoner and choose quickly I'm losing my patience with you." Dimitri said coldly.

I don't think so, I had to get back to my father, mother, brother and my people. I had a responsibility to escape, I will not tell these people about my kind. I can be a very nice person but with me being a panther shape shifter it changes my personality too. So I was a very angry person half the time and I get pissed off easy. And trust me when I say these guardians piss me off, well maybe not dimitri he was so hot with those eye- hang on what the fuck he's the enemy and wants to hold me prisoner I cannot think that way. Stupid stupid rose.

They were looking at me strangely while I was thinking wondering what I was thinking. Well guess what I about to seconds you will know exactly what I was planning to do.

Quickly before any of them could comprehend I changed into a panther and hissed at them.

"rose we aren't going to hurt you" Alberta said. I looked down on her.( if I didn't mention it before rose is like twilight werewolf huge) I didn't care shit what she said I just wanted to go home back to the palace ( the palace is like court only 16 times bigger and nearly all the shifters live there in safety.

I lunged out the window of the 9 story foot building and landed very swiftly on the ground. I ran and ran and ran and ran some more being very aware of the guardians following in their cars speeding down the road after me. I wouldn't normally be slowing down but I was tired and my head still hurt a little from being shot, the shot had weakened me but not too much that I couldn't fight. I pushed my fronts and back paws faster and was nearly at the bounty to our palace but a cry for help stoped me, Lissa's cry for help.

**There you have it chapter 4, sorry for updateing the third chapter twice. Thanks you to all the people who told me.**

**-tam xox**


End file.
